Higher Heights
by firebloom101
Summary: A story of Friendship and family. How will the Winx and some new friends cope with secrets revealed? And what is it with the strange new fairy? Traditional couples! slightly... ok, a lot OOC. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Story is up for adoption!
1. Surviving

**SURIVING**

**Knock, knock, knock. "Melissa, sweety, you have to get up, it's 7:30. Come down and eat, before I send Spencer in." said Melissa's 'mom' said.**

**Melissa: had short blood red hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes were Sapphire-blue. She was tall, and thin, to thin.**

**When she didn't get up, a little boy, Spencer, ran in and jumped on Melissa.**

**"Mel! Wake up! Wake UP! I want you to leave, so I can take your room."**

**Melissa got up, and threw a pillow the small boy. As they walked down the stairs Melissa said, "Admit it, dude, you're gonna so miss me when I am gone."**

**"Will not." Spencer said, trying to fight the fact that he was going to cry.**

**3 hours later...**

**"This is it, the great 'Alfea College'." Melissa said to herself, "I wonder why it is a 'college'? It is only high school, after all." Melissa frowned. "I HAVE to stop talking to myself. I think I've been alone to long."**

**She drove down the long driveway to the school. (Yes I changed Alfea a little bit. Not to much though ;] )**

**Melissa noticed that there was a group of students standing there out front. They all had on a black shirt and either tan pants or a tan skirt.**

**"My name is Melissa Gordon." Melissa said as she walked up to the sign in desk.**

**"There you are. Your dorm is 312. You will get your schedule later." a girl said from her place behind the table. "I will find a student ambassador to show you around." She returned with a girl, about the same height as Melissa, who seemed to love to be out doors in nature.**

**"Hi, my name is Flora. You must be Melissa. Nice to meet you." the girl said. "You look a lot like my friend Bloom. Do you have all of your stuff sweety?"**

**Melissa hated to be called sweety, but she let it pass. Melissa nodded, and they went inside.**

**"I'm a freshman too. Ms. Faragonda said that I should show people around, because I have been here so much." Flora said. When Melissa gave her aquizzical look she said, "I am the third and final kid in my family to come here."**

**"I'm the first and the only one in my family to come here."**

**"Why is that?" Flora asked.**

**"I am the only kid." Melissa explained. **

**"What room is that?!" she asked in awe.**

**"That's the library. Big huh?" Flora said.**

**"Yeah..." Melissa could hardly speak. "OH! My room is 312."**

**"Do you know who your roommate is? I hope mine isn't a boy." Flora sighed.**

**"Why would it be a boy?" Melissa was confused.**

**"Because the Trix tore their school apart. they have to biuld it all over again. for the second time."**

**"Oh." Melissa was still confused. Now she wondered who the 'Trix' were. Melissa was about to ask Flora but they heard a voice behind them yell, "Flora!" A boy who apeared to be a freshman as well, with blue hair, a green v-cut shirt, and baggy tan pants ran up to them.**

**"Helia. I'm glad your here," Flora said in her quiet way, after they had broken their hug off.**

**"Who is your friend?" Helia asked.**

**"This is Melissa." flora said.**

**"Hi." was all Melissa could say, It wasn't that she had a crush on him. because she didn't, but she just didn't like talking to people.**

**"Come on, Mel. your bag is probably getting heavy," Flora said noticing the uncomfortable look on Melissa's face.**

**They walked a little farther on down the hallway, and stopped in front of 312. "Here's my room. It doesn't look like my roomy is here yet."**

**"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Flora asked.**

**"No. You have probably been gone to long anyway. I'll be fine." Melissa replied, thrilled that she would get to be by herself for a little while.**

**"Ok. Come out to the front gate around, 4:30. I want you to meet my friends, and we are going to go see a movie."**

**"No, I think I'll just hang around here. I'm not really that sociable. Sorry. Thanks for asking." Melissa said.**

**"If you don't at least come and meet them, I'll have some of the m drag you out there." Flora thretened.**

**"Fine." Melissa laughed, throwing up her arms for emfasis. The image of Flora having anyone carried anywhere was funny.**

**"Later, Mel." Flora said.**

**"Bye." Melissa said. Flora left, and Melissa looked at her meager suply of stuff. "Well, I'll unpack, and then go see Ms. Faragonda."**

**After unpacking.........................................................**

**Knock, knock. "Ms. Faragonda?" Melissa asked.**

**"Yes?" came the reply.**

**"I just wanted to come in and meet you, and thank you for the scholarship." Melissa said.**

**"Thank you. I was beginning to get bored. What is your name?" Ms. F asked.**

**"Melissa Gordon." she answered.**

**"Melissa Gordon..." Ms. Faragonda muttered. "Oh. You're called the 'wanderer' if I remember correctly."**

**"Yes." Melissa said looking at the floor.**

**"When I told the staff that I had given you the scholarship they sugjested that I have you tell us all your story. Then maybe latter the student body."**

**'Great. I hate making speeches.' "Maybe." Melissa said, putting on a fake smile. "I don't like public speaking, but maybe."**

**"I understand." Ms. F said.**

**'No you don't.' Melissa thought. "Do you know who my roommate is?"**

**"No I'm sorry , I don't. At the sign in desk they could tell you."**

**"Thank you." Melissa mumbled.**

**She was walking to the front of the building when she heard a person running up behind her. the person, clearly a 'he' from the vioce, yelled, "Hey, Christopher!" **

**Melissa stopped. 'why is he running up behind me? He must be suicidal!' She thought.**

**'why did she stop? I can't stop, I am going to hit her!' The boy thought.**

**Just as they both thought, the boy ran into Melissa. Lucky for her she was ready. Melissa grabbed his elbow, and his shoulder, flipped him as gently as she could, and pinned him down.**

**"Don't you ever run up behind me again! If you think that hurt, you don't know nothin'!" She yelled.**

**"Sorry. Dang. Just trying to catch..." the boy started.**

**"Hey, Jeremy! What the heck so you think your doing? I hear a loud 'thump' run back here, and find a girl pinning you down,and yelling at you!" A guy, Melissa asumed to be Christopher, said.**

**Faster than either of the boys noticed, Melissa let Jeremy go and had Christopher's arm bent behind his back in a painful position.**

**"OWWW!!!" Christopher yelled.**

**"Don't you ever say nothin' like that again!" Melissa was really ticked at both of these boys.**

**"Sorry! Now will you please let my arm go?!"**

**"Fine, but if I see either of you again, so help me.." Melissa said with clenched teeth.**

**The two boys took off toward the dorms at a run.**

**Finally getting to the front she asked, "Could you tell me who my roommate is? It is room 312." Melissa said.**

**"Jeremy Baxter."**

**"Thank you." Melissa said.**

**"Mel!!" Flora cried.**

**"Hi, Flo." Melissa said.**

**"How are you doing?" Flora asked.**

**Melissa answered, "Surviving."**


	2. Boys

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**BOYS**

**"So what is your roommates name?" Flora asked.**

**"Some freshman named Jeremy Baxter." Melissa replied, "A boy."**

**"Really? Some of my friends got placed with their boyfriends." Flora said, "they are really excited."**

**Melissa suddenly remembered the boy she flipped. His friend, Christopher, had called him Jeremy.**

**"I might have met him already." she ran off toward the dorm rooms, leaving a very confused Flora behind.**

**When she got there, she opened the door, and sure enough, Jeremy was sitting on the floor sorting his stuff.**

**"You have to be kidding me." Melissa said.**

**"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.**

**"This happens to be my room." She replied.**

**"No it's not. That's just some girl's stuff." He retorted.**

**'Here we go again.' Melissa thought. Before Jeremy had seen her move, she grabbed his wrist and his shoulder and flipped him.**

**"What was that for?!" Jeremy gasped.**

**"Just in case you haven't noticed, I am a girl!" Melissa nearly yelled.**

**"Sorry. I just never thought you would would have things like that." he said nodding towards an old, beat-up, worn-out teddy bear, sitting on her pillow. "May I get up?"**

**"Ok." Melissa said,getting up. She grabbed her mp3 player off her desk, and sat on her bed to do school-prep.**

**Around 3:30, Jeremy left to go find his own friends.**

**'Finally. Now some peace and quiet.' Melissa thought, 'Why does Ms. F think that the whole school needs to know about me? Oh well. I had better get ready soon.'**

**Before she knew it, her clock said 4:50. there was a knock on her door.**

**"Melissa!" called Flora. When Melissa oppened the door, Flora huggd her. That was just like Flora, coming to check on her friends.**

**"Hey, Flo, Helia." Melissa said.**

**"Sweety, what happened? You said you were coming." Flora replied.**

**"Sorry. I seem to have lost track of time." Melissa grabbed her sweatshirt, and walked out with them.**

**When they got to the gate Flora said, "Melissa, you have met my boyfriend, Helia, The Blond, Sky, next to him, Brandon, after Brandon is Timmy, then comes Nabu, last is Riven. They went to Red Fountain, before the Trix burned it down. They are continuing their studies here."**

**Melissa cringed. "Sorry to hear that."**

**"Whatever. You probably are just saying that, because we're boys." Riven said, "Oh, wait, you're one too." That earned him a punch in the stomach from a girl with blue pig-tails.**

**"You had better be glad she did that. Because if she hadn't you would be sitting on your butt right now." Melissa said. **

**Riven ignored her.**

**"Moving on." A girl with fire red hair said.**

**"This girl is Bloom. Sky's girlfriend. Then comes Stella, our fashion diva. After Stella is comes Layla. Finally there is our music girl, Musa."**

**"Hey." they all said in their own way.**

**"Hi." Melissa said.**

**"You want to come see a movie with us?" Flora asked.**

**"No! I already told you that!" Melissa snapped. "Sorry. It was really crazy when I told you earlier."**

**"Are you sure?" Layla asked.**

**"Yeah. I want to get some peace and quiet before my roommate gets back."**

**"Was it who you thought?" Flora asked, knowing that Melissa had had an idea of who it was before she met him.**

**"Yep." was all Melissa said.**

**"Hey Melissa, if you ever want someone to just listen, I am always ready and willing." Bloom said.**

**"Thanks." Melissa replies. The group was just standing there, because they didn't have to leave yet.**

**As she was walking back, Melissa heard someone half running up behind her. Again, she grabbed the person, and flipped them.**

**"You like doing that, don't you?" It was Jeremy. He laughed.**

**"Yeah. it's my best move." Melissa said rolling her eyes. She still had him pinned down with her knees.**

**"Jeremy, you coming?!" Christopher yelled. There was a group of people with him.**

**"Yeah, Chris." Jeremy yelled in reply.**

**"Bring your friend if you want!" Chris yelled, remembering what happened earlier, then just now. "She can teach you some you some flips." The group laughed.**

**"No!" Melissa yelled. "Get up, and get goin'."**

**"Uh..." Jeremy started.**

**"See ya." Melissa turned toward the dorms.**

**In Flora's group Musa said, "She was right. Be glad that that wasn't you. That looked like it hurt."**

**"Whatever." Riven said. He did have to agree though, 'She didn't flip him hard, but that still must have hurt.' He thought.**

**Melissa sighed, "Boys."**


	3. Used To It

**This story has turned out better than I first thought it would! Keep reviewing!**

**Used To It**

"**So, what classes do you have?" Melissa asked Jeremy the next morning.**

"**Don't you know? Before lunch, the boys have Heroics training, and you girls have some weird 'power training' class." He replied.**

"'**Power training'?" Melissa asked again.**

"**Yeah. To strengthen your Winx." Jeremy said. He was a little confused that she didn't know how she didn't know about the classes.**

"**Winx? You lost me back on 'power training'." Melissa said.**

"**You couldn't be here if you didn't have Winx." Jeremy said, even more confused.**

"**Do you have winx?" She urged.**

"**Now, Mel, do you think I would have winx?" Jeremy asked, with a funny face, and rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Most boys are Specialists, just like girls are fairies." **

**Melissa stared at him blankly. "No. Don't tell me you've never transformed." Jeremy said.**

"**No. I've never really heard of winx. I've walked by some people talking about it, sometimes, but have never really researched it." (A/N: This story takes place on earth!) 'But I must have used it that one time.' Melissa thought.**

"**Huh." Deciding to drop the subject Jeremy said, "The afternoon classes, though, are normal, everyday, classes."**

"**Wow. Well, where do we get our class schedules?"**

"**Dang. You don't know much, do you?" Jeremy asked. Melissa hit him on the arm. "There are two lockers per dorm. One on top of the other. They put them so that they are slightly hanging out of the locker, and there's your schedule."**

**They walked together to their lockers; talking all the while.**

"**Looks like you're on top." Melissa almost had to yell, because of all the noise in the hall way.**

"**Yeah." Jeremy replied. "Hand me your schedule."**

**He looked at them, back and forth, back and forth. "Looks like we have the exact same schedule."**

"**What?!" She looked at them. For sure. They were the same. "Fun." Melissa mumbled.**

"**Melissa!" She hadn't heard the voice much, but Melissa knew that it was Layla.**

"**How are you doing?" Layla asked.**

"**Fine. Oh," Melissa suddenly remembered her roommate behind her. "Have you met my roomy?" she asked.**

"**Well, if it isn't the middle school's notorious Jeremy Baxter." Layla said, turning to Jeremy.**

"**And the infamous Layla Connors." Jeremy replied with a smirk.**

"**Why are th two of you, 'notorious', and 'infamous'?" Melissa asked.**

"**He was the second smartest person if the middle school, and somehow still the best athlete." Layla said.**

"**And Layla is infamous for being able to beat any boy except me in any sport she's tried." Jeremy said.**

"**Okkkkkk... See you two later." Melissa said, a little freaked out.**

**Going to Metemorphesimbiosis (?) class, Melissa saw that, Musa, Flora, and Bloom were also there.**

'**Hi, Mel." Flora said, "How are you?"**

"**Fine. Hi, Musa, Bloom. How are you three?" Melissa replied**

"**Great. Thanks."**

"**Take your seats now class." the teacher said, "I am Professor Wiz Giz, and I will be teaching your, Metemorphesimbiosis class."**

'**I don't have magic! Uh-Oh!' Melissa thought.**

"**Melissa Gordon." Wiz Giz called.**

'**Not good!' "Yes?" She asked.**

"**Would you come up here?" He asked.**

**Melissa got up quickly, and walked to the small, elf teachers desk. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Melissa. I hear she likes participating in social functions. Why, just yesterday, she went to a movie with the Winx Club." Wiz Giz said.**

''**Ms. F! I am going to get you!' Melissa thought, getting mad.**

"**If you ask her nice, she might tell you something that no one else knows about her past." He said.**

'**If this is your way of getting me to make a speech, it ain't goin' so well.' Melissa was now really mad.**

**"Thank you, Miss Gordon." Wiz Giz said. A variation of the same thing happened in wach class she went to.**

**Finally at lunch Melissa met up with her friends.**

**"Mel, what was that in Palladium's class?" Musa asked.**

**"I have no idea." Melissa lied. "They have been doing it all morning. It is driving poor Flora and I crazy."**

**"EVERY class. Like Melissa said, it's driving us crazy." Flora confirmed.**

"'**What is? What happened in Palladium's class?" The boys asked.**

"**Just warning those of you have classes with me this afternoon, Jeremy," Melissa fake-coughed, "You are in for the same speech in each class, at the beginning."**

"**How do you know that?"Nabu asked.**

"**Like they just said, it has been happening all morning." Tecna replied. "Jeremy will get sick of it, fast. We girls already have."**

**Then over the loud speaker they heard, "Melissa Gordon, go to Ms. Faragonda's office, NOW!" then it was silent.**

"**Wonder what she wants?" Jeremy asked.**

**Melissa just shrugged, and walked away. As she walked everyone was looking and laughing.**

**Then one girl had the courage to step up and talk. "Hey, Gordon. You're quite famouse. Especially now that you are being sent to Ms. F's office on the first day of classes."**

**Melissa had to try hard to push down the urge to punch the girl. She would only get into more trouble.**

**On Melissa went; the girl following her, jeering all the way.**

**Knock, knock.**

"**Come in, dear." Melissa heard Ms. Faragonda call.**

**When she oppened the door, Melissa saw all the teaching staff waiting there for her.**

"**Thank you for coming, Melissa." Ms.F said. "I'm sure you know of the back to school dance tonight." Melissa nodded. "The staff is here because I**

**wanted you to tell them before you told the students. I myself have heard only bits and pieces, some of wich I have told my fellow staff members."Ms. Faragonda gestured to the group. **

**She sighed. "Will you tell them." It was more of a statement than a question.**

**Melissa proceded to tell them all of her life. The ups and downs of it. Once she was finnished, Everyone except her was crying. Even Griselda and Cotatorta had a tear or two.**

"**Oh, Miss Gordon, I am so sorry!" One of the teachers said.**

"**It's fine really." Melissa started laughing. "The problem to growing up like that is the fact that I can't trust anyone completely, and that I get ticked off really easy." Now it was a full out laugh. **

**Everyone was stareing at her while crying.**

"**How can you say that?!" Palladium asked.**

**Melissa replied, "I'm used to it."**


	4. Party

**Disclaimer. I do not own Winx Club or the songs!**

**Thank you all for writing reviews! I am soooo glad that you like my story! I hope I don't let you down! If I do, you can yell at me!**

**PARTY!**

**"So what do you think?" Flora asked as she came into Melissa room.**

**"Why are you in your Winx form?" Melissa asked. (A/N: Flora is in her 1st season form!)**

**"Because all the Winx club is. The boys are wearing their uniforms." Flora replied, wondering why Melissa hadn't transformed yet. "You had better transform. We're heading out to the quad."**

**"All of the boys are wearing their uniforms?" Melissa asked. hoping to avoid the question. She had seen Jeremy walk out in dressier-normal cloths.**

**"No, just our boys." Flora said, getting confused now.**

**"You mean your boys." Melissa mumbled, "Remember? I don't have Winx, or any form of magic."**

**"Sweetie, yes, you do! Bloom hadn't known about her powers for a long time. When she found them, she was crazy strong. She still is." Flora added, noticing the, 'What,-her-powers-weakened-after-she-found-them?' look.**

**"Yeah, whatever." Melissa said.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"I see you, little girlie." A very scary looking man said to a lot younger Melissa. He had just killed her foster parents.**

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A seven year old Melissa yelled.**

**"Oh, you can't do anything to me. Little orphan girl." The scary man sneered.**

**"Yeah this little kid is terribly wimpy, She is so different from her mother, and older sister! No Winx, and for a girl who is supposed to be the keeper of the strongest power, next to the Dragon fire!" Scary man's blond friend said.**

**"Yes, I do!" Melissa retorted.**

**"Really? You do?" Scary man questioned. Clearly not believing Melissa.**

**She didn't know what to do from there. Suddenly, Melissa just put her arms out, wrists touching, hands open, and a pink-red ball of fire came out. It hit the men full on. They went flying, and Melissa took off.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**2 hours later...**

**Melissa was walking around downtown Magix when she heard an all to familiar voice; all though she hadn't heard it since she was eight.**

**"Hey, Mel!" the voice said.**

**"Collin...." Melissa tried to sound happy to see him, but she was far from it.**

**"How are you?" Collin said, walking up to hug her, but she just shook his hand. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"**

**"Yeah.... Soooo, how have you been?" Melissa replied, not answering his question.**

**"Fine. I'm just on my way back to my hotel room from having a birthday dinner with my girlfriend." Collin replied.**

**"Oh, today was your birthday? I totally forgot!" Melissa tried to sound sorry. "Happy birthday! Twenty-three now, right?"**

**"Yep." Collin got a weird glint in his eye. "You want to come back with me?" He asked eying her midrift-showing shirt, and her short skirt.**

**"No, I'm fine. I have to get back to where I am staying anyway." Melissa said, getting really uncomfortable.**

**"Bye." He said, looking disappointed.**

**"See ya." she said, before half running back to Alfea/Red Fountain. 'Out of all the families I have lived in, the orphanages I have gone to, the states I have stayed in, I had to get a family with a perverted cheat.' Melissa thought as she got on the bus. 'Ms. F gave me no choice. I have to tell the whole school about my life! Why?!' She thought, really mad.**

**When she got back to campus, Melissa cringed. There were so many people!**

**"Melissa Gordon!" Melissa heard Griselda call. "Were you trying to give us a heart attack?! We were looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?!" Griselda was furious.**

**"What up Ms.G? Time must have gone faster than I thought." Melissa was scared. **

**"It certainly has." Griselda mumbled.**

**"I was in Magix."**

**"Oh, here she is. Our main speaker, and one of our very own students, Melissa Gordon!" Ms. F waved for Melissa to come up on stage. **

**When she got up there Ms. Faragonda whispered, "Melissa, could you sing a song before you talk, and then one or two after?"**

**"Sure..." Melissa was nervous. She went to the band and whispered, "Feels Like Magic." She walked upto the front mike and said, "I am going to sing a song right now, and a few after I am done, Ok?" The crowd cheered.**

**The music started, and Melissa began singing.**

**Oh I don't know what it is,**

**but there's somethin' new**

**that's buried way down**

**deep inside me, and it feels**

**like magic.**

**Part of you and a part of**

**me just close your eyes and**

**you will see, it's not hard to**

**believe.**

**Oh, I don't know what it is,**

**but there's somethin' new**

**that keeps on goin' through**

**me, and it feels like magic,**

**and I've never felt like this..."**

**Finally Melissa spoke. "I know you're all wondering why a freshman is standing up here, Frankly, so am I." She tried to laugh, but it came out strange. "Now when I'm done, I hope you don't all start crying like some people I told this to earlier." Melissa stopped for a second to look at Wiz Giz, Palladium, and some others on the staff who had cried the hardest.**

**"When I was a few months old my parents died in a car crash, at least that is what I am told. I was taken to an orphanage with my siblings. We were all put in separate foster homes, I haven't seen any of them since. I was actually put into several. Each time, something would happen. I have been in orphanages and foster homes across the country. If I remember correctly, I lived I forty foster homes if not more. When I was about seven, I was given to a family who apparently had enemies. For three hours I watched them be tortured and murdered. What's funny about it is the people who killed the family were supposedly their friends. They would come to visit the family, bring presents, play games with us, and then one day, they came and killed the family." Melissa stopped for a second to think, and to push back the tears that were coming. **

**"That's why I don't trust people, don't get close to anyone. That is also why I taught myself to attack and defend." She chuckled. "The defense thing is why I have either flipped you, or done something else to you when you have run up behind me, or have made me mad." Everyone started laughing. They knew all to well, the quiet-but-annoyingly-strong-girl, had made quite the impression on all of them.**

**"I traveled on my own for a long while after that. Four years or so. Not talking to anyone, hiding from people, and one police officer who had seen me several times. He finally caught me, and took me to another orphanage, where they put me into the family where I have currently been staying. I've stayed there longer than any other home. A year and a half. Then Ms. Faragonda was kind enough to give me a full scholarship for my time at Alfea/Red Fountain." Melissa smiled at Ms. F. A lot of people were crying.**

**"I'm done talking, so I would like my friends, the Winx Club, to come up here and join me." Melissa said, and as if on cue, the Winx girls came onto the stage. "Now you may be asking yourselves why I don't transform, to match them, but I don't know how. My friend, who I will not name, said that someone she knows only just discovered her powers, and I quote, 'She is crazy strong.' I doubt that I have magic, or at least, they are really rusty. Many people I know are confident that when I do find my powers they will be strong." More people were crying. She didn't know why they would cry about her not being able to use her magic.**

**"Here we go! 'This is the Beat'!"**

**Oh oh ohoh oh ohoh oh oh ohoh oh oh.**

**All I really want is just one chance to grab a boy**

**and start to dance.**

**All you gotta do is move your feet (move your feet)**

**Cause baby here's the girl, and this is the beat.**

**Whoa whoa whoa,**

**Feel the magic, get into the grove, clap your hands**

**and start to move. That's the way two hearts meet,**

**(two hearts meet) Whoa, here's the girl, and this**

**is the beat.**

**When they had finished their song and dance the whole audience clapped, whistled, and cheered. Melissa yelled into the microphone, "Come on, Who wants to party?!!"**


	5. Until

**Thank you all for reviewing! I wanted to tell you sorry for it being so late. Things have been a little crazy around here lately.**

**Since this story takes place on earth you are probably going to wonder how they get to magix. Well there is a portal sort of thing in a hidden room in the Alfea/Redfountian garage sort of thing. Only the students and the staff know about it. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Recap: "Come on, who here wants to Party?!"**

**Until...**

_**"Come on, who here wants to Party?!"**_

**At that moment Melissa was holding her arms out, and twirling around. Suddenly a bright light surrounded her.**

**When the light faded, she was wearing a red heart shaped shirt with strings around the neck and back. Pink fingerless gloves that went to the elbow. A light red mini-skirt, and red/pink knee-high boots. Her hair was up in two, curly, small pony tails that connected in the back, and a heart that had a fire color diamond in the middle.**

**"Yay!" Flora yelled. when they got down off the stage "See? You are now a full-fledged Winx Club member!"**

**"Flo, I haven't seen you this excited since Bloom transformed." Tecna informed her.**

**"Yeah, well I have plenty of reason to be excited." Flora replied.**

**"We are all really happy. Right?" Bloom asked the others.**

**Then Ms. Faragonda came up to them. "Very well done girls! I have heard quite a few compliments already, and some say the school should make a band out of you."**

**Melissa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you heard quite a few sobs, too." That made them all laugh.**

**Seeing the boys, Melissa told the Winx Club girls to go ahead.**

**Jeremy soon caught up to her. "That was great, Mel! I had no idea you had gone through all of that. I'm soooo sorry!"**

**She started laughing. "You are crazy, you know that?" Melissa said, punching him in the arm playfully, "At least you didn't start crying like almost everyone else."**

**Jeremy hit her back. "What makes you think I didn't?" He asked.**

**"I would know." Melissa said. "What happened to Christopher and those other kids you were with the other day? I figured you would want hangout with them. Not your roomy."**

**"No, Chris is my older brother, and the others were his friends. They took me, and a few other freshman, to Magix."**

**"Oh. That's fine. Who are your friends then?' Melissa asked, looking up at him.**

**"Those boys over there, the ones talking to the Winx Club. I assume they're friends, too." He replied.**

**"Hah. More than friends." Melissa mumbled. "Let's get back to the dorm. Only a couple weeks left until the Sib-Rose day. (Stupid I know. It's like Day of the Rose only for siblings.) It's gonna be great to have some time off."**

**And the rest of their time in school until the short break was great. The beginning of the break was, too. Until...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it's so short. As I said, Things have been so crazy around here lately. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Trouble

**Thank you! I feel really bad about not updating more regularly. Thanks for your reading! If I dissapoint you, you can hit me over the head;).**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trouble**

**Flashback**

**"Hey, Mel!" Jeremy called. It was almost the break for Sib-Rose Day.**

**"Hey, roomy." Melissa replied, nudging Jeremy with her shoulder as he caught up.**

**"Do you have any plans for break?" He asked.**

**Melissa playfully punched him. "What do you care?"**

**Jeremy smiled, "I am going stay in town (Gardenia) with my family. I was wondering if you wanted a ride down to Graesons to see your family."**

**Melissa gave him a questioning look, "I have a car."**

**"I know, but that thing is, like, 100 years old, or at least close to it. My car gets better mileage, too."**

**"I like it. Answering your question, sure. I would be honored." Melissa bowed, slightly, and Jeremy laughed.**

**Then he noticed a slightly glazed look in Melissa's eyes. "What?" he asked, concerned.**

**"Nothing. I just remembered that I was staying here." Melissa said, the look staying in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it.**

**'Something's up. She's quiet. Melissa is never quiet!' Jeremy thought. Though he decided not to push the subject. "Hey, you could stay with my family and me." Jeremy urged. "You could meet my siblings."**

**"Just how many siblings do you have, Jeremy?" Melissa asked.**

**"Three brothers, four sisters. One of each is adopted, and two of the boys, and one of the girls are my step-siblings." Jeremy laughed at Melissa's confused face.**

**"Wow. That is a strange family." Melissa sighed.**

**End Flashback**

**Melissa woke to a room that looked like an abandoned jail. The room in the back where they have all the cells.**

**She was in the cell on the direct opposite side of the large room, as a large iron door with a small window that had bars across it.**

**Melissa was looking around the large room when a man, dressed in all black, came in, and walked over to the cell. "Oh, Princess, you're awake. Good. "The man started out a little too friendly, and said 'good' in a sour tone.**

**Just then there was movement from beside Melissa, and she jumped. Searing pain went through Melissa's body when she did.**

**"Me... lis... sa..." A voice said.**

**"Finally, both of you are awake. Wonderful." The man said sarcastically.**

**The person next to Melissa jumped at the sight of the man. "Mason (Random, I know, but I couldn't use Darkar or Valtor!)." It was Bloom. That comforted Melissa.**

**"Good job of identifying me." 'Mason' said, taking off his hat. "I seem to have found out a little secret from your parents, Bloom (Her birth parents)."**

**"What? They would never tell you anything that I don't know." Bloom retorted.**

**"Yes, but they told me all the same." Mason replied.**

**"Get to your point." Melissa hissed, more than a little vexed.**

**"The point, huh?" He smirked. "Bloom, Melissa, you two are..." **

**Just then a crash came from the outer room where Mason had come from. Scowling, he walked out.**

**"What do you think he was going to tell us?" Bloom asked, staring at the door Mason had slammed.**

**"I got no clue. I ain't wantin' to find out either." Bloom gave Melissa a strange look. "Sorry. My southern side tends to come out when I get ticked off at someone. That and my self defense." they laughed at that.**

**"I don't want to know either. Knowing Mason, it can't be good. Also if it is something my parents never told me." Bloom replied. "Do you think that your parents... Sorry, I forgot."**

**"It's fine." Melissa assured her. "I get asked that a lot. Especially by people who should know better."**

**Flashback**

**Jeremy was driving the car, with Melissa in the passenger's seat. "So, what magic did your parents have?" He asked.**

**"I don't know. Probably the same as mine. Though, is magic 'type' genetic, or... Anyway, my father must have been a Specialist." Melissa replied.**

**"What is your magic, anyway? I never quite figured that out." Jeremy said, glancing at Melissa.**

**"It's funny you ask. I have my powers, and some sort of special ability." Melissa chuckled. "If I want, I can read people's minds, and/ or show what I am thinking, or memories, to someone if I touch them." She looked at her feet, having shed her tennis-shoes and socks. "And my magic is emotion and wind. Weird. I never thought about it before, but when I get over emotional, then the wind goes crazy. My teachers say that I am strong without the emotion, too, but I just don't see it."**

**Jeremy smiled. "Yeah, I remember the tournament that you fairies had. It was just you and Bloom in the end. Didn't it end in a tie?"**

**"Mmhmm." Melissa answered. "I think it was around midnight when Ms.G called it." She put her head on the window, and got a look in her eyes that said she was thinking.**

**"Your parents must have been extremely powerful." Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder. "I am glad you're my roommate, Mel." He said, but she had fallen asleep.**

**End Flashback**

**The next morning, Bloom woke-up to see Melissa asleep on the other side of the cell, with her head on the wall.**

**"Well, well, well. you're finally awake. Now we just have to wait for the other one." Mason said.**

**"What the heck do you want?" Bloom almost yelled.**

**"I just want to finish what I started yesterday." Mason replied.**

**At the sound of his voice Melissa woke up, jumped, again with searing pain, and went over near Bloom. "What Is up with you?" she yelled.**

**"I am going to finish what I started yesterday." Mason said, annoyed. "You two are..."**

**The door slammed open. "MASON!" The woman who had just come in almost screamed.**

**Bloom stiffened. "Icy." She whispered.**

**Melissa had heard horrible stories of the Trix. Especially this Icy.**

**Icy kept yelling. "Mason! We have trouble!"**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SORRY! As I said, you can hit me upside the head if you want;)!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

**In the next chapter, there will be swiching off between places. Indicated with a simple: With (Person(s)) in (Place)**


	7. Shaking

**As I said before, you can smack me if you want to!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SHAKING**

**(With the (others) Winx Club and the Specialists in Melissa and Jeremy's room)**

**Sky hit the wall, hard.**

**"Dude, relax!" Brandon yelled, frustrated.**

**"Not until Bloom is back!" Sky shouted in reply.**

**"Sky, both Melissa and Bloom were my friends, I know how you feel! RELAX, and stop hitting my wall!" Jeremy yelled.**

**"Melissa wasn't your girlfriend! You can't know!" Sky told him.**

**'I wish she was.' Jeremy thought.**

**Sky went to hit the wall again, but Brandon and Jeremy had gotten a hold on him.**

**"What we really should be doing is figuring out who, where and why they took Melissa and Bloom." said Tecna, coming into the room.**

**"Yeah," Timmy said, following Tecna. "Tecna and I are looking right now."**

**The two walked over to Melissa's desk and began to work.**

**A few hours later...**

**Brandon and Jeremy had calmed Sky, and were currently sitting on Jeremy's bed, Flora and Stella were in tears, and were sitting, huddled together, on Melissa's bed. Musa was sitting with Riven in a corner, both skimming through a band magazine. Layla, Nabu, and Helia were walking, or pacing, around the room.**

**Then Tecna shouted something incoherent. "Wefiguredoutthewho. Nowwejusthavethewhyandthewhere!"**

**"Tecna!" Stella yelled.**

**"Sorry. I'll give you one guess as to the 'who'." Tecna said.**

**Everyone was stunned, except Jeremy, who had no idea who the who was.**

**"No." Sky said.**

**"Would someone explain who it is? Please?" Jeremy asked.**

**"Sorry, I forgot you don't know who the Trix and Mason are." Timmy said.**

**"I've heard stories." Jeremy shivered at the thought of them holding Melissa captive.**

**"Can we please figure out why they want both Bloom and Melissa?" Nabu asked. "We know they probably want Bloom for the Dragon Fire, but why Melissa?" He was still as calm and composed as ever.**

**"Who cares? I say we leave them for dead." Riven said, trying to make a joke, but all he got was a slap on the head from Musa, and glares from everyone else.**

**"We can call their parents, then go talk to Ms. F and Saladin. They'll know what to do. Timmy and Tecna can stay here and try to figure out where they are." Stella suggested.**

**"Yeah, I agree with Stella." Helia said. "They would know better than anyone else."**

**"Does anyone know Melissa's home phone number?" Layla asked.**

**"I had hoped to not have to say anything; Melissa made Bloom and I swear not to say anything to anyone, especially not Jeremy. Seeing the circumstances, though, I have to." Flora said.**

**"What do you mean, Flo? Not tell what?" Stella asked.**

**"You know Melissa said something always happened when she found a family, so she got the boot? Well, Melissa didn't specify, but she said that the family she was just with, kicked her out." Flora looked around the room at each person shyly.**

**That made everyone cry harder.**

**(With Bloom and Melissa in their cell)**

**"I wonder what the disturbance was?" Melissa said. "That woman didn't look to happy."**

**"I don't know. The woman's, Icy. Her sisters Darcy and Stormy are probably here also." Bloom said.**

**"Are they witches?" Melissa asked Bloom.**

**"Yeah." Bloom replied.**

**Then something went through Melissa's mind. "Have you tried transforming?"**

**"Yes." Bloom sighed and sat against the wall. "They magic-proofed it. We aren't able to cast so much as hair color changing spell."**

**"Crap." Melissa said.**

**Soon after they both fell asleep.**

**The next morning Melissa awoke to the sound of someone coming in without any thought of being quiet. "So you must be Stormy. I've seen Icy, and you don't look like a Darcy."**

**"I see your little pixie friend Bloom has told you all about us." Stormy said. "When she wakes up, tell her that Mason and will be coming in later, and Dereks has joined us."**

**"That's what your 'trouble' was? The arrival of another dark freak?!" Melissa yelled.**

**Stormy just smirked.**

**(With the 'others' in Jeremy and Melissa's room)**

**"Where?!" Sky asked for the 15,000th time. Then he hit he wall in Jeremy and Melissa's room, again.**

**"Dang, man, stop hitting the wall... MY wall!!!!" Jeremy yelled at him.**

**"I think I have a location." Timmy said, completely oblivious as to what had just occurred.**

**"Where?!" Sky and Jeremy almost ran over Helia and Flora, who were sitting at the foot of Jeremy's bed, trying to get to Melissa's desk where Tecna and Timmy were sitting. The others weren't far behind.**

**"Apparently they are in..."**

**(Bloom and Melissa in their cell, yet again)**

**"This time there will be no disturbance." Mason said once he and Dereks had set a spell on the door.**

**"What were you going to tell us those other times?" Melissa said, not wanting to be ignorant on the topic any longer.**

**"Still as short tempered as you were all those years ago. Except you can't blast us into the wall this time." Mason said.**

**'What the heck?' Melissa thought. 'I have seen these two loonies somewhere before, and they have met me, but where?'**

**"Get to what you were saying before!! " Bloom yelled.**

**"Fine. You two are twins." Mason said.**

**"Of course you wouldn't know that. Being separated from your other siblings shortly after birth as well." Dereks added.**

**The two girls looked at Mason and Dereks, then at each other, and then back at Mason and Dereks.**

**"Are you jokin'?! We can't be twins!" Melissa remembered Flora's words, 'You look a lot like my friend Bloom.'**

**"My parents would've told me if I had a twin sister, they would have told me that I have multiple siblings, but they didn't. So you're lying!" Bloom shouted.**

**Ignoring the accusation, Mason said, "Do you know why I took both of you?"**

**"You want my Dragon Fire. Why Mel?" Bloom asked.**

**"Yes, and I discovered that there are two powers. The Dragon Fire, and the Heart Fire (Stupid, I know)." Mason was grinning wickedly.**

**(with the others in Jeremy and Melissa's room, again.)**

**"They're in Constantinopea (STUPID!)?" Everyone yelled at Tecna and Timmy.**

**"Yes, The Trix, Mason, and Derek appear to be there as well." Tecna said.**

**"We are going to die if we attempt this." Riven said.**

**"Can I Give Riven the nickname, 'Mr. Pessimist'?" Stella asked. "I agree with him though, We will die." She began to hyperventilate.**

**"Yo, Stell, chill!" Musa, commanded. "We beat them before, and we can do it again."**

**"Yeah, but we had Bloom, and they were separated, and.. And..."Stella burst into tears.**

**"Uh, guys?" Timmy said. He was staring at the computer screen, both he and his voice and hands were shaking.**


	8. Out

**Thank you! Sorry for the wait. My mom went into the hospital, and... Well, it's a long story. Sorry again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Out**

**"What's up Timmy?" asked Brandon.**

**"There appears to be some other magical energy, right near where Bloom is. The problem is, the other magical energy is every bit as strong as Bloom's Dragon is even worse is the fact that we can't identify what that power is."**

**Riven was actually surprised at this. "So, you're saying that there is a chance that Bloom could be getting her butt kicked?"**

**"Yes, thank you Mr. Pessimist." Sky said.**

**"Something tells me that the other energy is good." Tecna said.**

**"I hope Bloom is OK."Layla said.**

**All the girls stopped crying a while before, cried out apparently.**

**"I don't know Melissa very well, but I hope she's OK too." Musa added.**

**"Let's go find Ms. F and Saladin, maybe they will have an idea." Helia said.**

**"Sure, then before we go anywhere or do anything, we have to call Bloom's parents." Brandon reminded then all. "Let's go."**

**(with Bloom and Melissa, in their cell (again :P) for now...)**

**"How is that possible? I've been on the street my whole life, I've never met my parents, heck, you are more suited to be a princess of some planet than I am!" Melissa nearly yelled, beyond mad.**

**"Mel, I agree, with you, not that you aren't suited for royalty, but, I do agree that it seems impossible, but it is possible. It's true." Bloom said, trying to calm Melissa down.**

**"Can you tell me about yo... OUR parents? Do we have any other siblings?" asked Melissa hopefully.**

**"Yes, I can, and yes, we have a sister, named Daphne, she became a nymph, I don't know how, but she did." Bloom replied.**

**(With Mason, Dereks, and the Trix in the outside(ish) room)**

**"What should we do with them?" Stormy asked.**

**"We have to wait for their little friends to try to save them, then we capture their friends, and make the sweet 'princesses' give us their powers in exchange for their and their friend's freedoms." Mason said.**

**"They would never do that." said Dereks.**

**"Yes, they would." Icy stepped in, "They are creatures of passion, besides, if the other one is anything like Bloom, those pixies would give their lives for their friends."**

**"I can't wait for the attack! I want to rip things apart!" Darcy yelled.**

**"All in good time, my dear. All in good time." Mason assured her.**

**(The 'others' in and Saladin's office)**

**"No, I will not allow it." Ms. Faragonda said, "You know how dangerous they are apart, just imagine how dangerous they will be together!"**

**"But Ms.F! Saladin! Please!" Layla begged. They were all begging.**

**"I agree with Faragonda, but I hear that Jeremy's brother Christopher knows someone there." Saladin said with a weird glint in his eye.**

**"He is not going to like this..." Jeremy said. "Let's do this thing!"**

**"Yeah!" everyone else cheered.**

**(Bloom and Melissa in their cell... for now...)**

**"Melissa!" Bloom whisper shouted.**

**"What?" Melissa asked.**

**"Shh!" Bloom shushed her. "Come over here! What do you think this is?"**

**Picking up a dirt covered object and wiping it off Melissa said, "By Jove, I think you've got it!"**

**"What the heck?" Bloom asked.**

**"Never mind. This is a key."**

**The two girls looked out the small barred door at the other end of the room, and, so far as they could tell, no one was anywhere near. Quickly getting up, Melissa unlocked the door, and, with a small click, they were out.**


	9. Same Time

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long to update. I know it buggs me when that happens to me too. See ya! Thanks again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Same Time**

**(The others Jeremy and Melissa's room, except for Jeremy, who is looking for his brother, Christopher)**

**"Yo! Christopher!" Jeremy yelled.**

**"Little bro! How ya doin'?" Christian said, turning around to face his brother.**

**"Fine. Hey, sorry I ditched you guys. I found my own group." Jeremy replied. He started walking back towards his room, making Christopher follow. "Hey, Chris, do you remember Mia?"**

**"Remember, and want to forget. How could we not remember the Queen of all that is evil? None of us, mainly me, wants to see her again."**

**"You may have to." Jeremy said carefully.**

**"What?! No!" Chris shouted.**

**"Let my friends and I explain first."Jeremy answered.**

**They arrived at Jeremy and Melissa's dorm door.**

**"Hey Baxter! Get yours and your brother's butts in here! We have an idea!" Riven called.**

**After convincing Mia to help...**

**"I will bring some of my guards to help as well." She had said.**

**"How did you convince her?" Jeremy asked his brother.**

**"Once I said that I would give her a new dress, she agreed." Christopher replied.**

**"That is going to cost you." Jeremy said.**

**"Yeah, she looks like she is worse than Stella when it comes to shopping." Brandon said.**

**Breaking their separate discussions, they all got into one, large, organized, group.**

**"Onward we go!" Layla called.**

**The Winx Club all transformed into their faerie forms, and the boys were already in their uniforms.**

**When the group reached a high cliff, Jeremy ran ahead, and looked over the edge. "Dang!"**

**"What?" Sky went over, and he too looked surprised. "Heck, that is one big fight!"**

**That made them all walk over to look. **

**They saw two girls in fairy form, three witches, and two flying, seemingly human, men.**

**"Bloom! Melissa! they're safe!"Flora said in an excited voice.**

**"What are we standing here for? Let's go help!" Musa said.**

**"Come here you little pixie!" Icy called to Bloom.**

**Just then, Bloom didn't see it, but Melissa did, Stormy sneaked up behind Bloom and sent a tornado at her.**

**"Bloom!" Melissa called, then a red-pink shield went up around Bloom. "You ok?"**

**"Yeah, thanks." Bloom replied.**

**Then they noticed their friends. "Hey guys!" Bloom and Melissa called.**

**Then came Mason's vioce, "Good now you can all die at the same time."**


	10. Water

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long to update. I know it buggs me when that happens to me too. See ya! Thanks again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Water**

_**Then came Mason's voice, "Good, now you can all die at the same time."**_

**"I don't think so! If anything you will be the ones to die." Melissa shouted, flying up to face Mason.**

**"Really?" Icy asked coming up next to him, "We'll see about that."**

**"Let's go girls!" Flora shouted.**

**The girls, having already transformed, flew out to meet their friends.**

**The place where the fight was taking place was like a large canyon. The mew arrivals (The boys, the rest of the Winx, and Mia/ her soldiers) where standing on a cliff, and the other Winx plus Mia flew off into the air, while the boys and the soldiers stayed where they were, and used their weapons as best as they could.**

**Now the battle was really started.**

**"Ivy wrap!" Flora hollered.**

**"Fire wall!" Tecna yelled, putting a shield up around Timmy so Darcy's attack wouldn't hit him.**

**"Thanks." He said.**

**"We aren't hurting them at all!" Riven said.**

**"I know, Mr. Pessimist!" Musa shouted, "But we have to keep trying!"**

**"Ice coffin!" That was Icy's strongest attack, and it was headed strait for Jeremy.**

**"Jeremy!" Melissa yelled, at a loss for something to do to help him.**

**The attack hit him.**

**Soon after all of the remaining boys, and soldiers had fallen into the lake below, as had Stormy, Darcy, and Dereks.**

**The fighting went on. Hit after hit was given, and blow after blow was taken.**

**Mason and Icy weren't hardly fazed, and none of the girls noticed. At least, not at first.**

**After what had seemed like hours, and was only about one, all of the girls accept Bloom and Melissa fell.**

**"Two on two, how exciting." Icy stated.**

**"Mel, we can't beat them like this, we're to weak!" Bloom said, worriedly.**

**"We have to try, Bloom." Melissa replied.**

**"Winx convergence!" Bloom shouted, a new strength running through her.**

**"Yeah!"**

**The whole time they were talking, Mason and Icy had been planning their final attack.**

**Bloom and Melissa grabbed hands, and flew in a circle, getting faster and faster, until they were a blur.**

**"Dragon Fire/ Heart Fire Winx convergence!" They shouted**

**Instantly a ball of fire flew from the middle of the blur, and hit Mason and Icy.**

**That was it.**

**Once Bloom and Melissa stopped spinning, they looked around for their friends.**

**"Mel! We have to save them before they die!!!!!!!!!" Bloom screamed.**

**When they reached the bottom they saw someone climb out of the water.**

**"Who the heck are you?" Melissa asked Mia.**

**"I am Mia, Christopher's ex-girlfriend." she replied.**

**"Pleased to meet you Mia." Melissa said, "I am Melissa, and this is my... sister, Bloom."**

**(Everyone in Jeremy and Melissa's room, seven hours later)**

**"Ow. What happened?" Jeremy said trying to get up.**

**"Don't you even think about getting up. We just got you un-frozen." Melissa ordered. "We're all back at school, you are in your own bed."**

**They had put Jeremy and Timmy on one bed, and Musa and Flora on Melissa's, while the rest of them were spread around on blankets and pillows.**

**"Oh." was all Jeremy said.**

**"You're the first one awake." Bloom said.**

**'I am so glad he's safe!' Melissa thuought. 'I never want to be scared for him like that again!'**

**"Mel," Bloom said, shaking Melissa from her riverrie. "The others will be waking up soon, will you go get some water?"**


	11. SAY

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long to update. I know it buggs me when that happens to me too. See ya! Thanks again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SAY**

_**"Mel," Bloom said, shaking Melissa from her reverie. "The others will be waking up soon, will you go get some water?"**_

**At Melissa's questioning look, Bloom added, "They might be thirsty." Then, after making sure the others couldn't hear, she said, "And if we have trouble getting some of them moving, we can pour water on them."**

**Sure enough, when Melissa came back with three one-gallon jugs filled with ice cold water, everyone was awake, but they couldn't get Stella or Riven to get up.**

**"Mel, you think we will need it?" Bloom asked her.**

**"I think we do." Then, walking over so that she was standing over Stella's head Melissa said, "This is you two's last chance to get up, before Bloom and I do something horrible to you!"**

**Neither of them budged, so Bloom and Sky grabbed one jug, and went to stand over Riven, Melissa and Jeremy got another, and stood over Stella.**

**"Ready?" Melissa asked.**

**"Yep. One, two, three!" Jeremy shouted, and with that, they dumped the jugs on Riven and Stella's heads.**

**"What the heck?!" Stella screamed.**

**Riven jumped up, grabbed a pillow,, and started hitting Sky with it.**

**"Pillow fight!" Musa called.**

**Everyone else grabbed the closest pillow, or other cushiony object, and began fighting.**

**Somewhere around 10:30 at night their game stopped.**

**"Hey, Bloom? Why did you put everyone in my and Melissa's room?" Jeremy asked her.**

**"It was the first thing that came to mind." Bloom replied, with an innocent look on her face.**

**"And what about your room? Huh?" Melissa whined.**

**"Ok, THAT was the first thing that came to mind, but, sis, my room is a mess!" Bloom said.**

**The rest of the group had grown silent, and was looking between Bloom and Melissa.**

**"What?" The two girls asked, confused.**

**"Bloom, what did you call Melissa?" Layla asked.**

**"Mel, I think we had better explain now." Bloom said, looking around the group.**

**"Oh, I was having so much fun confusing them." Melissa replied.**

**"We can keep them in the dark..." Then, after receiving many glares, added, "Until morning."**

**"YAY!!!" Melissa laughed. Then, growing sober said, "We have all been through quite an ordeal, why doesn't everyone go to bed, and come back whenever they get ready in the morning?"**

**Everyone, except Melissa and Jeremy, left the room.**

**(With Mel and Jeremy, a while later, in their room)**

**"Hey, Jeremy?" Melissa whispered from her spot at her desk.**

**Looking up from his home work, Jeremy said, "Yeah?" 'Why is she so quiet? Mel is never quiet!'**

**"Do you want to know why my family kicked me out?" Melissa asked.**

**"If you want to tell me." Jeremy replied.**

**'Why do I feel so free to talk to him? I didn't even tell Flora or Bloom the reason!' Melissa thought. Then taking a breath she said, "Well, they said that my being on full scholarship in a boarding school that, once I graduate, I will be able to get a job and take care of myself. They sounded like they just said that because they didn't WANT to take care of me." Then she started crying.**

**Jeremy got up off his chair, and went over next to her, kneeling on the floor, and hugging her, he said, "You don't know that for sure. There isn't always a double meaning to what people say."**

**"I- I-" Melissa stuttered, "I know, because I have heard it so many times before, I know what I am talking about."**

**"Ok." Jeremy said, rubbing her back. "During vacations you can stay with my family, and if not, I'm sure someone else in the group would let you stay with them."**

**"Thanks." Was all she said.**

**(With Bloom and Sky, at the same time as previous part, in their own dorm room.)**

**"Bloom, are you going to tell me? Or do I really have to wait 'till morning?" Sky asked.**

**"Sorry, Babe, but you have to wait, just like everyone else." Bloom replied, feeling sorry for her boyfriend.**

**(With the entire group, in Jeremy and Melissa's room, again, in the morning.)**

**"So, are you to going to explain or what?" Brandon asked.**

**"Fine." Bloom said.**

**As the two explained, the rest of the group stared in awe.**

**"Then you lot woke up." Melissa concluded.**

**"ALL THAT?!?!?!?!" Was the general response from the group.**

**"Uhhhhh..." Bloom and Melissa just sat there, wondering what they were going to say.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WHO THINKS THAT MELISSA AND JEREMY WOULD BE A GOOD COULPE?????? PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOUR OPINION IS!!!!!!!!**


End file.
